Me and The Three Pupils
by Yuzuru Nao
Summary: Ini adalah kisah seorang guru dan tiga orang muridnya yang sudah pernah mengalami pahitnya kehidupan, bad sumary, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Ini adalah sebuah cerita tentang tiga orang anak, yang sejak kecil sudah mengalami pahitnya kehidupan.

Anak pertama bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sejak kecil sudah yatim piatu. Tidak pernah tahu bagaimana wajah dan nama orang tuanya. Parahnya ia tinggal di sebuah penjara. Kakinya diborgol. Hanya makan makanan yang sudah basi. Setiap pagi harus bekerja sebagai kuli bangunan. Setiap malam ia dicambuk sebanyak seratus kali.

Saat berumur 12 tahun, ia diperintahkan untuk ikut ujian _Genin_, pangkat terendah dari seorang Shinobi. Hokage ketiga ingin dia menjadi _Shinobi_ yang hebat dan bisa dijadikan alat bagi Desa tersembunyi _Shinobi_ Konoha.

Sebelum ujian ia diajarkan pelajaran dasar selama dua hari. Supaya bisa lulus. Kalau tidak lulus, neraka menantinya. Awalnya, Ia diberikan sebuah buku tebal berisi pelajaran dasar _Shinobi_. Naruto disuruh membacanya.

Tapi Naruto tidak bisa membaca, jangankan membaca, berbicara saja ia tidak bisa. Naruto hidup di penjara. Ia hanya tahu memukul batu. Ia hanya tahu membelah kayu. Ia hanya tahu rasanya dicambuk.

Terpaksa gurunya mengajari Naruto membaca. Tapi tidak gratis. Setiap kata satu cambukan. Ia belajar membaca satu hari penuh. Dengan cambukan memenuhi tubuhnya. Dia pun pingsan setelah berlatih membaca.

Hari kedua barulah ia mempelajari cara melempar _Shuriken_ dan membuat _Bunshin_. Untungnya Naruto terlahir bukan sebagai orang bodoh. Ia langsung mengerti walaupun hanya dari buku.

Saat ujian _Genin_, ia lulus dengan nilai sempurna. Meskipun begitu penguji ujian _Genin_ tidak mau memberikan nilai bagus untuk Naruto. Tapi karena mereka profesional, dengan amat sangat terpaksa, mereka memberi nilai untuk Naruto.

Sekarang Naruto sudah jadi _Genin._ Namun ia masih tinggal di dalam penjara. Hanya boleh keluar jika ada misi untuknya. Kakinya masih di borgol. Ia sudah bisa bicara. Tapi masih terbata-bata. Hanya kata 'ya' , 'tidak' , 'maaf', 'tolong' dan 'terima kasih', yang ia ucapkan dengan lancar.

Anak kedua hidupnya tidak kalah pahit dengan Naruto. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Walaupun begitu, tidak seperti Naruto yang terlahir yatim piatu. Sasuke terlahir lengkap dengan kedua orang tuanya dan memiliki satu kakak.

Saat berumur 7 tahun keluarganya dibantai oleh kakaknya sendiri. Hanya ia yang selamat. Kakaknya sengaja membuat dirinya tetap hidup. Setelah itu kebahagian yang diperolehnya sirna. Ia hidup menggelandang setelah itu.

Tidak ada yang menolongnya. Bahkan Hokage, pemimpin desa Konoha tidak menolongnya. Ini semua karena sejak awal klan Uchiha adalah klan yang terasingkan di Konoha. Tempat tinggal mereka saja, di tempat yang terpencil. Harus masuk hutan dulu, baru sampai di tempat klan Uchiha.

Setelah itu, setiap hari Sasuke mencari makan dari sampah atau makanan yang dibuang oleh warga. Kadang malah tidak makan. Ia pernah mencoba untuk mencuri. Tapi yang ada malah ketahuan dan dipukuli puluhan warga.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak mencuri lagi dan memilih mengudak-ngudak sampah. Untunglah saat berumur delapan tahun, ia mendapatkan pekerjaan. Menjadi tukang angkat barang di pelabuhan.

Bekerja di pelabuhan sangat berat. Kalau ada barang yang rusak, ia harus terkena pukulan dari pedagang. Upahnya juga cuma sedikit. Hanya cukup untuk membeli nasi dan air putih. Tidak pakai lauk-pauk.

Pada saat berumur 12 tahun Sasuke ikut ujian _Genin_. Atas permintaan Hokage lebih tepatnya. Karena Sasuke juga dianggap sebagai alat, yang nantinya akan berguna bagi desa. Memang Uchiha adalah klan yang terasing. Namun Hokage tahu, Uchiha adalah klan terkuat , sama seperti Hyuuga, yang bisa dijadikan senjata bagi desa.

Sasuke tidak perlu diajari dasar-dasar _Shinobi_. Sejak kecil ia sudah diajarkan oleh kakak dan ayahnya. Jadi ia bisa lulus dengan mudah.

Terakhir bernama Sakura Haruno. Hidupnya tidak separah Naruto dan Sasuke. Tapi ia juga memiliki pengalaman hidup yang pahit. Kedua orang tuanya adalah _Shinobi_, sehingga ia hidup berkecukupan.

Ia bersekolah di akademi _Shinobi_, tidak seperti Sasuke dan Naruto, yang tidak pernah mengemban pendidikan sekolah. Terlihat hidup Sakura sempurna. Namun sebenarnya tidak. Di sekolah ia menjadi korban pembullyan teman-temannya.

Teman-teman Sakura menganggap Sakura anak yang lembek. Rambutnya yang pink itu agak aneh. Membuat teman-temannya memotong rambutnya. Bekal makanan buatan ibunya juga selalu diambil.

Kehidupan di akademi semakin buruk. Puncaknya Sakura menjadi korban pelecehan gurunya. Hanya karena nilai Sakura buruk, gurunya bilang akan memberi tahu ke orang tuanya.

Sakura tidak mau. Kalau orang tuanya tahu, dia bisa kena omel. Kalau tidak mau diberitahu oleh orang tua, Sakura harus mau dijadikan pelampiasan nafsu gurunya. Sakura menolak. Tapi sang guru memaksa.

Untunglah tidak sempat, karena langsung ketahuan. Walaupun begitu itu menjadi trauma bagi Sakura. Ia takut dengan laki-laki dewasa. Sampai menjadi _Genin, _ tubuhnya selalu bergetar dan berkeringat, ketika berdekatan dengan laki-laki dewasa.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning **

**OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir**

*****mulai*****

Kakashi menghela nafas ketika melihat ketiga muridnya yang baru. Seorang bocah berambut kuning dengan borgol membelenggu kedua kakinya. Seorang bocah berambut raven yang selalu mengeluarkan aura membunuh. Seolah seluruh dunia adalah musuhnya. Seorang anak perempuan yang tubuhnya tidak pernah berhenti gemetar, jika Kakashi mendekatinya.

'Ini akan sulit,' ungkap Kakashi dalam hati. Saat diperintahkan menjadi pembimbing, bagi tiga anak yang sejak kecil sudah merasakan pahitnya kehidupan.

"Baiklah sebelum kita mulai, kita perkenalan diri dulu. Namaku adalah Kakashi Hatake. Yang kusukai adalah membaca novel. Yang tidak kusukai tidak ada. Cita-cita tidak ada. Oke sekarang giliran kalian. Siapa yang mau duluan?"

Tidak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaan dari Kakashi. Bocah berambut kuning hanya menanggapi Kakashi, dengan berkedip-kedip ria. Pandangan matanya seolah tidak mengerti apa yang Kakashi bicarakan.

Bocah berambut raven hanya menanggapi Kakashi dengan dengusan saja. Sedangkan anak perempuannya, masih menunduk ketakutan, dengan tubuh tidak berhenti gemetar.

"Apa kau mengerti, apa yang kukatakan? Bisakah kau memperkenalkan dirimu?" tanya Kakashi pada bocah berambut kuning.

"Maaf."

"Bukan maaf, tapi perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Maaf."

"Hae... ikuti aku. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Na...ma...ku...U...zu...ma...ki...Na...ru...to...!" ujar Kakashi mengulang kata-katanya, karena bocah berambut kuning itu masih diam.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naru...to." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, mendengar bocah itu mengenalkan dirinya. Ternyata bocah itu tidak bodoh. Hanya tidak mengerti tentang dunia luar saja. Begitulah yang dipikirkan Kakashi.

"Baiklah sekarang giliranmu," tunjuk Kakashi pada bocah berambut raven. Tidak ada jawaban hanya tatapan membunuh saja, yang ditunjukkan si raven pada Kakashi.

Lagi-lagi Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Kau akan cepat tua, jika mengeluarkan hawa membunuh terus. Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu. Supaya tidak memanggilmu kau terus. Apa kau mau aku memanggilmu kau terus, hm?"

Si raven masih terdiam. Namun akhirnya mulutnya terbuka.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum akhirnya ia bisa membuat Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan lebih rileks dari sebelumnya.

"Oke yang terakhir adalah kau," tunjuk Kakashi pada anak perempuan yang tidak berhenti gemetar.

Ini yang ketiga kalinya Kakashi menghela nafas. Seharusnya ia mendapatkan satu buah piring, karena menghela nafas tiga kali.

Kakashi pun mendekati anak perempuan itu. Memegang wajahnya, dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat anak perempuan itu menatapnya. Tapi yang ada gadis kecil itu malah memejamkan matanya. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar ketakutan.

"Jika seseorang berbicara padamu, maka kau harus menatap lawan bicaramu. Tidak sopan jika kau memejamkan mata seperti itu. Jadi buka matamu!"

Anak perempuan itu membuka matanya. Tapi menutupnya kembali.

"Kubilang buka matamu!"

"Jangan sentuh aku...kumohon..." pinta anak itu.

"Buka matamu!" gadis kecil itu akhirnya membuka matanya. Tapi dengan tambahan air mata menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti ingin menyentuhmu?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu namamu. Tidak lebih. Kalau aku ingin menyentuhmu, sudah dari awal aku akan melakukannya. Namun sampai detik ini, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa bukan?"

Gadis kecil itu menggigit bawah bibirnya. Perlahan tubuhnya berhenti gemetar.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya Kakashi sekali lagi.

"Ha...Haruno Sakura..."

"Nama yang bagus, persis seperti warna rambutmu. Merah muda warna bunga Sakura," puji Kakashi tersenyum dan tanpa sadar Sakura ikut tersenyum.

Hari ini hari yang melelahkan bagi Kakashi. Hanya memperkenalkan diri saja, butuh waktu hingga setengah hari lamanya. Memang tugas Kakashi sangat berat kali ini. Lebih berat dari pada menjalankan misi Rank A.

Mengajar tiga orang anak yang sejak kecilnya, sudah mengalami kehidupan yang pahit. Terlihat mudah diucapkan, tapi sangat sulit dijalankan. Tapi Kakashi tidak akan menyerah.

Kakashi tadi bilang tidak punya cita-cita. Namun sebenarnya, ia ingin menjadi seperti gurunya. Yang dapat membimbing ketiga muridnya sampai sukses. Kakashi ingin seperti itu. Dia akan mencoba, walaupun nantinya akan banyak batu kerikil yang menghadangnya di jalan.

*****TBC*****

**Habis nonton Anime Naruto di global, jadi dapat ide begini.**

**Di sini cuman menceritakan gimana Kakashi ngajarin tiga muridnya yang udah pernah ngalamin pahitnya kehidupan.**

**Mungkin gak bakal ada yang namanya penyerangan Orochimaru, atau Akatsuki, Peperangan segala macem. **

**Juga gak ada kisah cinta segitiga antara Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura. **

**Cuma ada kisah persahabatan di antara mereka.**

**Yang dijahat di sini cuma Hokage ketiga dan Seluruh orang-orang di Konoha. **

**Kakashi gak jahat atau ikutan benci Naruto. Gak ikut-ikutan mengasingkan Sasuke juga.**

**Intinya sih, cuma Kakashi yang ada di pihak mereka bertiga, yang lainnya gak.**


	2. Chapter 2

Penjara itu gelap, kotor, bau, dan dingin. Laba-laba, tikus dan kecoa, menjadi penghuni tetap di sana. Menemani Naruto, hidup di dalamnya. Seorang penjaga membawakannya sarapan. Menu pagi itu adalah Nasi yang telah mengering. Ikan tanpa daging hanya tulang. Minumannya lagi normal. Air putih biasa. Tapi porsinya sedikit. Hanya setengah gelas.

Naruto langsung melahapnya. Naruto makan tidak seperti orang biasa. Ia makan seperti binatang. Minumannya juga dijilat. Naruto memang tidak tahu cara makan orang bisa. Hidup di penjara... tidak ada yang mengajarinya cara makan yang benar.

Semenit kemudian Kakashi datang. Wajahnya tertegun, ketika melihat Naruto makan. Ia tahu kehidupan di penjara itu keras. Makanan yang diberikan tidak enak. Jelas tidak sehat juga. Namun ia tidak menyangka, ini terlalu buruk. Tanpa sadar tangan Kakashi mengepal dengan erat. Lalu ia pergi dari sana.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kakashi kembali. Ia datang membawa membawa sepiring nasi yang asapnya masih mengepul. Sup miso dan tempura yang baru saja di goreng, di letakkan di atas piring. Serta sebotol air mineral. Kakashi menaruhnya di sebelah Naruto.

Bau makanan yang lezat itu, membuat Naruto berhenti makan. Ia mendongak ke arah Kakashi. Bola matanya beralih ke makanan yang di bawa Kakashi.

"Makananmu tidak layak untuk di makan. Ini untukmu. Makanlah!"

Kakashi menyodorkan makanan itu pada Naruto. Ragu. Namun akhirnya Naruto menerima pemberian Kakashi. Naruto menaruh makanan itu dihadapannya. Menyingkirkan makanan yang sebelumnya. Namun ketika Naruto hendak makan. Pergelangan tangan Naruto, dipegang Kakashi. Lalu Kakashi menaruh sumpit di telapak tangan Naruto.

"Ini sumpit untuk makan." Mata Naruto berkedip-kedip ria. Tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi.

Kakashi memijat keningnya. Kemudian Kakashi mengambil kembali sumpit yang ada di tangan Naruto. Lalu menyumpit nasi itu.

"Seperti ini cara memakainya. Coba kau ikuti!" perintah Kakashi seraya menyodorkan sumpit itu kembali ke Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam. Lalu akhirnya ia mengambil sumpit itu. Mengikuti apa yang ditunjukan Kakashi barusan. Seperti diduga Kakashi, Naruto ini lumayan cerdas. Sekali diajari langsung mengerti.

"Nah untuk minum seperti ini."

Kali ini Kakashi menunjukkan cara minum pada Naruto. Bocah berambut kuning itu memperhatikan Kakashi sambil makan.

"Cobalah!" perintah Kakashi lagi.

Naruto menaruh sumpitnya di samping piringnya. Lalu mengambil sebotol air mineral dari Kakashi. Ia membuka tutup botolnya. Lalu meminumnya.

"Setelah ini, kau harus makan dan minum sesuai dengan yang kuajarkan tadi. Mengerti!"

"Ya," jawab Naruto setelah selesai minum.

"Baiklah aku keluar dulu. Cepat selesaikan makanmu. Kita akan pergi menemui yang lain, untuk segera memulai latihan!"

"Ya."

Kakashi pun beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Namun pergelangan tangannya, langsung dipegang oleh Naruto. Kakashi menoleh.

"Terima kasih," ungkap Naruto.

Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Naruto perlahan.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai pembimbingmu."

Mata Naruto membulat. Namun akhirnya sebuah senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Senyuman yang jarang dikeluarkan. Karena Naruto lebih sering berwajah tanpa ekspresi.

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, Penulis Amatir**

*****mulai*****

"Aku sudah bilang, aku tidak mencuri rotimu!" ungkap seorang bocah berambut raven. Menatap tajam pada pemilik toko roti dihadapannya.

"Kau ini kecil-kecil sudah berani berbohong!" balas si pemilik toko dan mencengkram kaus hitam bocah bernama Sasuke itu. Lalu mengangkat Sasuke tinggi-tinggi dengan mudah. Karena pemilik toko itu adalah seorang pria bertubuh besar.

"Lepaskan aku brengsek!" ungkap Sasuke marah, sambil meronta-ronta. Minta dilepaskan oleh pemilik toko itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke berubah menjadi mode _sharingan_ dengan tomoe satu. Sontak pemilik toko itu melepaskan Sasuke dan jatuh terduduk. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan melihat_ sharingan _Sasuke. Memang itu baru tomoe satu. Tapi untuk manusia biasa seperti pemilik toko roti sepertinya. Tentu saja itu membuat pria bertubuh besar itu ketakutan.

"Sasuke hentikan!"

Seorang pria berambut silver dan seorang bocah berambut kuning, menghampiri Sasuke. Panggilan itu membuat mata Sasuke berubah normal kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja tuan?" tanya pria berambut silver itu seraya membantu sang pemilik toko itu berdiri.

Pemilik toko roti itu mengangguk dan langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Masuk ke dalam tokonya dengan berjalan sempoyongan, karena masih ketakutan. Lalu mengunci rapat-rapat tokonya. Berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mendekati Sasuke lagi.

Sementara itu pria berambut silver beralih ke Sasuke. Mencengkram erat kedua bahu anak itu dan menatap tajam pada pemilik onyx dihadapannya. Namun Sasuke juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia ikut membalas dengan menatap tajam pada pria berambut silver, bernama Kakashi.

Detik berikutnya Kakashi menghela nafas. Mencoba menetralkan emosinya. Di saat seperti ini kemarahan bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk menghadapi Sasuke. Kemarahan hanya akan berdampak pembangkangan dari Sasuke. Kakashi harus sabar menghadapi masalah ini.

"Sasuke, tidak seharusnya kau menggunakan kemampuanmu pada orang biasa."

"Dia menuduhku mencuri! Aku tidak mencuri rotinya. Roti ini kubeli dengan uang hasil bekerja di pelabuhan. Jelas aku marah padanya!"

"Aku tahu. Tapi tindakanmu ini bisa disebut kriminal. Shinobi tidak boleh menggunakan kemampuannya pada orang biasa. Kau bisa saja dipenjara, karena ulahmu. Kau harus belajar menetralkan emosimu."

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau pikir aku harus diam saja seperti pengecut, disaat diriku dilecehkan! Tidak mau!"

"Terkadang diam adalah jalan terbaik, disaat dirimu disakiti."

"Tapi setiap hari aku disakiti. Kau pikir aku bisa tahan diam terus. Aku juga punya batasan!"

Kakashi terdiam. Yah kalau jadi Sasuke, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Tidak mungkin diam terus saat disakiti. Suatu saat nanti akan meledak.

"Maaf karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Kalaupun aku mengalami hal yang sama denganmu. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Untuk itulah aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu disakiti lagi. Jika ada yang menuduhmu lagi, aku akan membelamu. Aku akan terus berada disisimu. Jadi kumohon padamu, tolong usahakan untuk bersabar dalam menghadapi masalahmu. Maukah kau melakukannya Sasuke? Jangan pernah memakai kemampuanmu pada orang biasa, ya?" pinta Kakashi kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam menanggapi permintaan Kakashi. Namun akhirnya ia pun angkat bicara.

"Apakah kau bisa dipercaya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian. Kakashi tidak menjawab melainkan hanya mengusap perlahan rambut Sasuke. Kening Sasuke pun berkerut heran.

Kemudian Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya ke toko roti tadi. Kening Sasuke semakin berkerut. Kakashi mengetuk pintu. Pemilik toko membuka pintunya. Tapi hanya sedikit di bukanya dan hanya kepala saja yang menyembul dari balik pintu itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemilik toko.

"Tuan, beberapa kali aku beli roti di tempat ini. Setahuku toko anda menggunakan kantong plastik warna putih, untuk menaruh rotinya. Sedangkan yang dibawa muridku warna hitam. Aku pikir anda telah salah paham. Jadi maukah anda meminta maaf pada muridku, karena telah menuduhnya macam-macam," pinta Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kenapa aku harus minta maaf padanya. Sementara tadi dia hampir membunuhku, dengan mata iblisnya!" tolak pemilik toko tegas.

"Itu namanya sharingan tuan, bukan mata iblis. Menurutku tuan telah berbuat salah pada muridku. Jelas muridku marah makanya melakukan hal itu. Dia masih kecil jadi tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya dan melakukan hal yang dilarang seperti tadi. Jadi aku minta pada tuan, untuk meminta maaf pada muridku dan aku juga akan meminta muridku padamu untuk meminta maaf, karena mengeluarkan sharingannya padamu. Yang bisa mencelakakan dirimu," terang Kakashi.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanya pemilik toko.

"Maka saya akan memaksa tuan. Lagipula apa yang tuan lakukan bisa saja membawa tuan ke penjara, karena menuduh orang tanpa bukti."

Pemilik toko itu mendengus. Tapi akhirnya ia membuka pintunya lebar-lebar dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau dipenjara. Jadi aku minta maaf padamu," ungkap pemilik toko. Kelopak mata Sasuke berkedip-kedip heran mendengar apa yang dikatakan pemilik toko roti itu.

"Nah, Sasuke dia telah minta maaf padamu. Sekarang giliranmu meminta maaf padanya, karena kau juga salah," pinta Kakashi pada Sasuke.

Jujur Sasuke tidak sudi meminta maaf pada pemilik toko. Tapi...

"Aku minta maaf," ungkap Sasuke tanpa melihat ke pemilik toko. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak ikhlas meminta maaf. Yah setidaknya Sasuke sudah minta maaf, walaupun tidak ikhlas.

"Masalah sudah selesai, kami permisi tuan," pamit Kakashi. Kemudian pergi membawa Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Nah Sasuke apakah aku sudah bisa dipercaya? Aku ada disisimu, saat kau disakiti," ungkap Kakashi ketika dalam perjalanan, pergi dari tempat tadi.

"Walaupun begitu aku masih tidak sudi meminta maaf kepadanya," balas Sasuke ketus.

"Itu tidak boleh Sasuke. Kau juga salah. Jika seorang pria melakukan kesalahan, maka ia harus mempertanggungjawabkannya. Itu yang namanya pemberani," nasihat Kakashi dan hanya ditanggapi dengusan dari Sasuke. Sekali lagi Kakashi hanya menghela nafas sabar.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kakashi heran dengan tingkah Naruto yang tampak serius memandangi bungkus roti milik Sasuke. Seolah-olah roti itu adalah barang yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Kenyataannya Naruto memang tidak pernah makan roti. Penjara tidak menyediakan roti untuk tahanan.

"Roti itu dimakan dobe, bukan dipelototi!" omel Sasuke kesal melihat roti pemberiannya hanya dilihati saja oleh Naruto.

"Kau memberinya rotimu Sasuke?" tanya Kakashi tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memberikan rotinya pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah tidak minat memakan rotinya. Daripada dibuang untuknya saja," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau punya sisi pemurah juga yah," puji Kakashi.

"Cari makan itu sulit. Jadi aku tidak akan membuang-buang makanan, jika sudah tidak minat makan lagi. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan makanan itu pada orang lain," terang Sasuke.

"Begitu. Karena kau sudah berbuat baik, aku akan mentraktirmu makan, bagaimana?" tawar Kakashi.

"Sup tomat, jus tomat, ayam saus tomat, daging saus tomat, aku mau itu semua," jawab Sasuke mungkin lebih tepat dibilang memalak Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi sweatdrop mendengarnya. Apalagi semuanya pakai tomat.

"Makanmu banyak yah, Sasuke."

"Aku bekerja di pelabuhan. Harus makan banyak. Makan sedikit hanya akan menyiksa diri." Kakashi hanya tertawa canggung mendengarnya. Ia harap uang didompetnya cukup untuk mentraktir Sasuke.

Akhirnya mereka pun meneruskan perjalanannya, ke rumah Sakura. Sebelumnya Kakashi mengajarkan Naruto untuk membuka bungkus roti itu, supaya bisa dimakan.

"Terima kasih...Sasuke...Kakashi..." ungkap Naruto setelah diberi roti oleh Sasuke dan diajari cara memakannya oleh Kakashi.

"Kau ingat nama kami ya Naruto?" tanya Kakashi.

"Ya," jawab Naruto sambil memakan rotinya. Matanya terlihat berbinar. Mungkin karena baru kali ini ia makan roti seenak ini.

"Tapi Naruto, kau mestinya memanggilku sensei, bukan Kakashi, itu tidak sopan," ajar Kakashi.

"Kakashi."

"Pakai sensei Naruto."

"Kakashi." Entah mengapa Naruto seperti tidak ingin memanggil Kakashi pakai embel-embel Sensei. Begitulah pemikiran Kakashi saat ini.

"Kau benar dobe, dia memang tidak pantas dipanggil sensei," tanggap Sasuke dengan wajah datar. Tidak peduli kalau kata-katanya menusuk dihati.

"Sasuke... itu kan tidak sopan..."

"Kalau mau dipanggil sensei, jangan suka bawa buku aneh dan membacanya di depan murid dengan muka memerah."

Ukh...kata-kata Sasuke benar-benar seperti ditusuk beribu-ribu pisau. Sabar yah, Kakashi. Tapi kenyataannya memang benar begitu adanya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Niat Sakura awalnya hanya ingin mencari Kakashi, yang tidak kunjung datang ke rumahnya. Padahal Kakashi sudah berjanji untuk menjemput Sakura, untuk latihan pertama. Karena lama tidak datang, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan mencari Kakashi ke kantor Hokage. Tapi yang terjadi...

"Guy Sensei apa yang kau lakukan pada seorang gadis yang cantik? Kau membuatnya menangis!" teriak seorang remaja tanggung yang baru berusia 14 tahun. Kata-kata remaja yang memakai pakaian hijau menyolok mata tersebut, bagaikan menusuk pedang ke punggung, seorang pria yang mirip dengan remaja tersebut. Sudah begitu pakaian yang dipakai pria itu juga sama, hijau ketat yang menyolok mata.

"Membuat gadis menangis, itu tidak gentle Guy sensei." Lagi-lagi sebuah pedang menancap di punggung pria berpakaian mencolok itu. Setelah mendengar kata-kata dari seorang gadis yang rambutnya dicepol dua.

"Guru yang menyusahkan."

Tiga pedang sudah, bersarang di punggung pria bernama Guy itu. Karena kata-kata dari seorang remaja tanggung yang rambutnya bak model iklan sampo. Ketiga kata-kata remaja tanggung itu, benar-benar membuat Guy terpuruk.

Guy pun berjongkok sambil mengorek-ngorek tanah. Dia kan hanya ingin menyapa Sakura yang terlihat kebingungan di kantor Hokage. Tidak Guy sangka, Sakura malah jatuh terduduk dan badannya gemetar. Begitu Guy mendekati, Sakura malah menangis. Alhasil ia harus menerima kata-kata tajam dari ketiga remaja tanggung itu. Kasihan.

"Sakura?" panggil seseorang tiba-tiba. Sakura mendongak. Wajahnya yang sedih dan terlihat takut itu, berubah senang dengan kedatangan orang itu. Sakura pun berdiri dan berlari memeluk orang itu.

"Ada apa Sakura?" tanya orang itu heran. Sakura tidak menjawab hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sakura terlihat lega dengan kedatangan orang itu. Memang hanya dengan orang itu saja, dia bisa terbuka. Sedangkan yang lain belum bisa. Masih sulit bagi Sakura untuk menghilangkan trauma ini.

"Kakashi?" tanya Guy setelah selesai berpundung ria dan langsung berdiri menghampiri orang itu.

"Guy? Jangan-jangan... Sakura kau takut pada Guy?" tanya orang yang ternyata adalah Kakashi. Orang yang dicari Sakura. Awalnya Sakura terdiam, namun akhirnya ia mengangguk perlahan.

Kakashi melepaskan pelukan Sakura kepadanya. Ia berjongkok dan memegang kedua bahu Sakura. Matanya menatap lembut pada Sakura.

"Sakura tenanglah. Dia itu Guy. Dia temanku dan juga guru dari ketiga orang di belakang itu. Dia tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu. Memang orangnya aneh. Tapi dia orang yang baik," terang Kakashi.

Membuat Guy kembali tertusuk pedang lagi, ketika dibilang aneh oleh Kakashi. Entah kenapa hari ini banyak sekali orang yang menusukkan pedang ke dirinya. Tidak muridnya, tidak Kakashi, semua sama. Kasihan.

Sementara itu Sakura hanya menunduk diam menanggapinya. Ia tahu Guy tidak berbuat jahat padanya. Hanya ingin membantunya, yang sedang kebingungan mencari Kakashi. Tapi...

Kakashi menghela nafas melihat reaksi Sakura. Memang menghilangkan trauma itu tidak mudah. Butuh waktu yang lama dan butuh kesabaran juga. Kakashi pun mengusap rambut panjang Sakura perlahan.

"Ya sudah, kau jangan khawatir dan tidak usah takut. Sekarang aku disini, untuk menjagamu dan melindungimu," ungkap Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya. Sakura hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

*****TBC*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimare**

**Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning**

**OOC, Typo, alur gak jelas, penulis amatir, cerita abal-abal dll**

*****garis mulai*****

Kehidupan di penjara itu bagaikan hidup di neraka. Pertama karena ruang tahanan gelap, bau, pengap dan ditemani oleh tikus, kecoa serta laba-laba. Kedua karena makanannya tidak pernah enak. Kadang malah makanan basi yang diberikan. Ketiga karena dipaksa kerja rodi, yaitu memecahkan batu-batu besar, yang nantinya dipakai untuk pembangunan rumah atau apa saja.

Terakhir hidup di penjara itu menganut hukum rimba. Siapapun yang kuat maka ia akan menjadi bos. Jika ia lemah maka akan dijadikan budak oleh tahanan yang kuat. Tidak heran jika di penjara banyak terjadi perkelahian antar tahanan.

Dua belas tahun sudah Naruto menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Ditambah dengan seratus cambukan setiap malam. Untung saja kekuatan penyembuhannya begitu luar biasa. Ini semua berkat dirinya yang seorang adalah Jinchuriki Kyuubi. Setiap dia mendapatkan luka, tubuhnya akan dengan cepat sembuh kembali.

Namun sepertinya kehidupannya semakin bertambah berat saja, ketika ia menjadi Genin. Pertama ia harus menjalankan kehidupan penjara seperti biasanya. Makan – makanan yang tidak sehat. Tidur di tempat dingin dan lembab. Dipaksa kerja rodi. Menjadi pesuruh oleh bos di penjara. Mendapat cambukan seratus kali tiap malamnya.

Kedua sejak ia menjadi Genin bos tahanan di penjara, semakin memperlakukannya dengan kasar. Tak jarang wajahnya dipenuhi lebam-lebam. Atau ia harus muntah-muntah, karena perutnya dipukuli.

Ketiga setiap hari Kakashi memberikannya latihan fisik. Seperti push up seratus kali untuknya dan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura karena ia seorang gadis, maka yang dilakukannya adalah skot jump. Lalu sit up seratus kali. Lari keliling Konoha hingga lima puluh putaran. Berat memang tapi menurut Kakashi latihan ini baik untuk meningkatkan Cakhra. Karena fisik yang kuat akan memperkuat Cakhranya.

Selain itu Kakashi juga mengajarkan beberapa teknik dasar Shinobi, seperti _Kawarimi No Jutsu_. Memanjat pohon dan berjalan di atas air. Serta mempelajari jurus elemen dengan menggunakan ramalan daun.

Naruto elemennya angin, jadi Kakashi menyuruhnya untuk memotong daun sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke elemennya api, maka yang disuruh Kakashi adalah Sasuke harus membuat daun terbakar sebanyak-banyaknya. Sedangkan Sakura tidak mempelajari jurus elemen, karena Sakura ingin menjadi ninja medis. Berhubung Kakashi tidak tahu tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan medis, Kakashi hanya menyuruh Sakura untuk memperdalam beladiri.

Jadi setiap hari Kakashi dan Sakura latih tanding, untuk memperkuat diri. Karena menurut Kakashi seorang medis harus bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak boleh terluka sama sekali. Kalau sampai terluka siapa yang akan menolong yang lain? Maka dari itu seorang medis harus kuat fisiknya, agar bisa melindungi diri sendiri.

Selain itu mereka juga melakukan misi rank D. Seperti mencambuti rumput di rumah klien atau menyapu halaman rumah klien, pokoknya semacam tugas rumah tanggalah. Atau menangkap seekor kucing milik klien.

Kalau boleh jujur semua ini tidak kalah berat dengan kehidupan di penjara. Latihan dan melakukan misi, itu lumayan berat.

Namun Naruto tidak pernah menyesali menjadi seorang Shinobi. Ia justru sangat senang menjadi Shinobi. Karena ia dapat mempelajari banyak hal ketika menjadi Shinobi.

Saat ia pertama kalinya melakukan misi, yaitu mencabuti rumput di halaman rumah seorang nenek tua, ia mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih dari nenek tua tersebut. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan ucapan terima kasih sebelumnya. Jangankan ucapan terima kasih, orang-orang bahkan tidak sudi melihat dirinya.

Terima Kasih. Hanya dua kata, tapi itu sangat berarti dalam kehidupan Naruto.

Bukan hanya itu saja, Kakashi juga mengajarkannya untuk berbicara dengan benar. Dimulai dengan cara mengucapkan salam, Selamat Pagi, Selamat Siang, Selamat Sore, Selamat Malam dan Selamat tidur.

Sampai kata-kata seperti, Aku berangkat! Aku Pulang! Aku ingin makan. Aku Lapar. Aku Haus. Aku ingin tidur. Ada yang bisa saya bantu. Tolong Aku. Permisi. Dan masih banyak lagi kalimat-kalimat lainnya.

Naruto mungkin masih merasakan kehidupan berat di penjara. Namun semua itu tergantikan oleh kehangatan yang diberikan Kakashi, Sasuke dan Sakura. Jadi untuk apa ia menyesali kehidupan berat sebagai Shinobi? Kalau gantinya adalah sebuah persahabatan, tidak tepatnya adalah sebuah keluarga...

"Hari ini aku akan memberikan misi yang cukup berat untuk kalian. Aku akan membawa kalian ke suatu tempat, lalu setelah itu meninggalkan kalian. Kemudian ketika aku sudah jauh dari kalian, kalian harus mengejarku. Menemukanku hingga ketemu. Jika kalian lulus maka aku akan memberikan hadiah untuk kalian. Nah ini kuberikan bekal untuk kalian, karena aku yakin kalian pasti akan membutuhkannya," ujar Kakashi memberikan sekotak bekal dan sebotol air mineral. Sakura menerima sebotol air itu, sedangkan Sasuke menerima kotak bekalnya. Penasaran ia membuka apa di dalamnya, ternyata hanya ada dua buah onigiri.

"Hei, kurasa onigirinya kurang satu, kita kan bertiga, mana cukup!" ungkap Sasuke saat melihat isi kotak bekal tersebut.

"Dicukup-cukupkanlah. Sudah tidak boleh banyak protes! Ikuti saja perintahku. Aku ini adalah sensei kalian!" Sasuke hanya mendengus kesal, mendapati jawaban dari Kakashi.

"Baiklah sekarang tutup kedua mata kalian dengan kain hitam ini!" perintah Kakashi.

"Kenapa kami harus menutupi mata kami?" tanya Sakura.

"Sudah kubilang turuti saja perintahku!"

Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke pun menuruti perintah dari Kakashi, yaitu menutupi kain hitam yang diberikan oleh Kakashi.

"Sekarang jalanlah!" perintah Kakashi lagi. Ketiga tim tujuh itu berjalan sesuai perintah Kakashi, dengan dituntun oleh pria berambut perak tersebut. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di Hutan Konoha.

"Oke sekarang hitung sampai dua puluh. Setelah selesai buka kain hitamnya, lalu mulailah mencariku!" perintah Kakashi. Ketiga anak tersebut menuruti perintah Kakashi dan mulai menghitung. Sementara itu Kakashi mulai berlari menjauh dari tempat tersebut dan berhenti di tempat masuk hutan tersebut. Di sanalah ia menunggu ketiga anak yang akan mulai mencarinya.

Setelah hitungan ke dua puluh selesai diucapkan. Sakura, Sasuke dan Naruto membuka kain hitam yang menutupi mata mereka. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya pohon, pohon dan pohon. Ah ada semak belukar juga sih.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Kalau dilihat kita ditinggalkan di hutan," jawab Sasuke seraya memperhatikan keadaan sekelilingnya.

"Ayo mulai mennnncari Kakashi!" ajak Naruto dengan suara agak tergagap. Karena walaupun ia sudah tahu beberapa kosakata, namun ia masih sulit berbicara dengan lancar. Sakura dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju.

Mereka memulai mencari Kakashi. Di mulai dengan naik ke atas pohon. Karena dengan naik ke atas pohon bisa melihat semua pemandangan di bawahnya. Namun nihil. Tempat ini terlalu banyak semak belukar dan akar-akar pohon yang bertebaran, sehingga sulit untuk menemukan Kakashi.

Lalu mereka mulai memeriksa di dalam semak belukar. Tapi tidak ketemu juga. Satu jam berlalu sejak pencarian Kakashi. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berhasil menemukan Kakashi.

"Apa kalian sudah menemukan Kakashi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Belum," jawab Sakura dan Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan Kakashi ada di luar hutan," ungkap Sasuke.

"Kau benar Sasuke-kun, kalau begitu kita harus mencari jalan keluar hutan i..."

**Bruk!**

"NARUTO!"

*****OoO*****

"Badannya panas sekali," ujar gadis berambut merah muda.

"Dasar dobe, disaat seperti ini malah sakit!" keluh anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Sasuke-kun apakah kau bisa mencarikan pohon kelapa? Air kelapa dapat menurunkan demam," pinta gadis berambut merah muda.

"Memangnya di hutan ada tumbuh pohon kelapa?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Kalau disekitar sungai pasti ada, sekalian ambilkan air sungainya, untuk mengompres demamnya," tambah gadis berambut merah muda.

"Terus aku harus memakai apa untuk membawa airnya? Kita tidak punya wadah untuk itu, kan?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut raven lagi.

"Pakai saja batok kelapanya, kalau sudah menemukan pohon kelapa," jawab gadis berambut merah muda.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu," pamit anak laki-laki berambut raven.

"Nah, kurasa lebih baik aku memakai botol air ini saja dulu untuk mengompres Naruto," ujar gadis berambut merah muda sepeninggal anak laki-laki berambut raven.

Ia memakai sapu tangannya untuk mengompres Naruto. Sebelumnya ia menuangkan air ke sapu tangan itu. Lalu menaruhnya di kening Naruto.

Wajah Naruto terlihat merah padam. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Membuat raut kecemasan tercermin di wajah Sakura, pemilik rambut merah muda.

Satu jam kemudian, Sasuke, pemilik surai raven kembali dengan membawa kelapa muda di tangan kiri dan batok kelapa berisi air dari sungai di tangan kanan.

"Aku hanya bisa membawanya segini, mungkin lebih baik kita membawanya ke dekat sungai, daripada aku bolak – balik, dari sungai ke tempat ini. Akan lebih mudah jika kita membawanya ke sungai," saran Sasuke.

"Kau benar, tapi sebelum itu... Naruto minumlah ini dulu," ujar Sakura memberikan air kelapa muda kepada Naruto. Terlihat Sakura membantu Naruto meminumnya.

Setelah itu mereka bertiga beranjak ke sungai. Sakura dan Sasuke membantu memapah Naruto ke sungai. Sesampainya di sana Sasuke dan Sakura menyenderkan Naruto pada pohon kelapa. Di samping Naruto terlihat banyak buah kelapa, sepertinya Sasuke telah menyiapkan itu semua untuk Naruto. Lalu Sakura kembali merawat Naruto. Dia begitu telaten, memang cocok menjadi Medic Nin.

"Sudah siang, sudah waktunya makan, karena Naruto sedang sakit, onigiri ini untuk Naruto saja," ujar Sakura.

"Baaaagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Tak perlu pikirkan itu Naruto, kalau kau sudah baikan, kita bisa keluar dari hutan ini dan langsung mencari makan, dan lagi orang sakit itu harus didahulukan," jawab Sakura. Naruto menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Aku tidak mau meeeereeeepotkan kalian lagi," ujar Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang tidak apa, Naruto."

"Sudah tidak perlu ribut, itu kan ada sungai, aku akan mencari ikan, kau cari kayu bakar Sakura, kita akan membuat ikan bakar!" usul Sasuke.

Naruto dan Sakura menyetujui usul dari Sasuke. Kemudian Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam sungai dan mulai mencari ikan. Sedangkan Sakura pergi mencari ikan. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa tidak berguna di sini.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto menghampiri Sasuke. Ia bosan menunggu dan memilih untuk membantu Sasuke. Lagipula ia sudah mendingan, setelah beristirahat sejenak dan meminum air kelapa muda.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau kan sedang sakit?" tanya Sasuke yang baru selesai menangkap satu ikan, dengan menggunakan kunainya.

"Aku boooosan. Aku ingin membantu," jawab Naruto.

"Kalau Sakura tahu, dia pasti akan memarahimu."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa diiiiam saja."

"Terserahlah, aku tidak mau tahu kalau Sakura marah."

Naruto terlihat senang, karena Sasuke tidak melarangnya lagi, untuk membantunya. Dia pun mengambil kunai di kantong celananya. Lalu mulai mencari ikan. Satu jam kemudian mereka berhasil mendapatkan enam ikan ukuran sedang. Bersamaan dengan itu Sakura juga telah kembali membawa beberapa kayu bakar. Kening Sakura berkerut melihat celana yang dipakai Naruto bagian bawahnya basah.

"Kenapa celanamu basah?" tanya Sakura.

"Dia membantuku mencari ikan," jawab Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Kalau tambah sakit bagaimana?" omel Sakura.

"Maaf," jawab Naruto menundukkan kepalanya meminta maaf.

"Ck, sudahlah, awas saja kalau kau tumbang lagi!" ancam Sakura seraya memiting leher Naruto untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, karena Naruto tidak mau menuruti kata-katanya, untuk istirahat saja.

"Aduh...Sakura leeeepas!" pinta Naruto.

"Tidak mau! ini hukuman untukmu, supaya tidak membantah lagi," tolak Sakura.

"Hei, Sakura kurasa Naruto akan tambah sakit kalau kau begitukan," ungkap Sasuke.

"Apa Sasuke? Kau mau dibeginikan juga? Lagian harusnya kau itu menjaga Naruto, bukan malah mengijinkannya menangkap ikan!" omel Sakura juga pada Sasuke.

"Tidak terima kasih," jawab Sasuke.

'Kenapa aku juga dimarahi?' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Lima menit berlalu akhirnya Naruto bisa bernafas dengan lega. Benar karena Sasuke, Naruto tambah sakit setelah dihukum Sakura. Tepatnya lehernya sakit setelah dipiting Sakura. Naruto harus hati-hati menghadapi Sakura. Sakura yang marah, itu sangat galak.

Kemudian Sakura mulai mengatur kayu bakarnya dan Sasuke yang menyalakan apinya. Sasuke menyalakan apinya dengan mentransfer Cakhranya ke kayu bakar, lalu membayangkan api yang menyala. Detik berikutnya api itu menyala. Hal ini juga dilakukannya ketika membakar daun saat latihan.

Setelah itu masing-masing dari mereka mulai membakar ikannya, untuk di makan. Satu jam kemudian mereka selesai makan. Bekal onigiri yang diberikan Kakashi, diberikan untuk Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak, tapi langsung ditatap tajam oleh Sakura dan Naruto pun menurutinya. Yah Naruto tidak ingin dipiting Sakura lagi.

"Naruto apa kau bisa berjalan lagi? Karena sudah mulai sore, kita harus segera mencari Kakashi sensei lagi," tanya Sakura.

"Ya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Oke ayo jalan!" ajak Sakura.

Mereka pun kembali mencari jalan keluar hutan ini, sembari mencari Kakashi. Namun ketika hendak sampai di luar hutan, seekor beruang cokelat kecil menghadang mereka.

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto yang baru pertama kali melihat beruang.

"Wah anak beruang!" pekik Sakura yang hendak menangkap anak beruang cokelat itu, tapi tidak berhasil, karena anak itu langsung kabur.

"Yah, kenapa kabur?" tanya Sakura kecewa.

"Lebih baik kau jangan dekati anak beruang lagi, bisa-bisa induknya muncul. Induk beruang yang marah sangat berbahaya, bahkan pernah ada kejadian seseorang tewas, karena membuat induk beruang cokelat marah," jelas Sasuke.

"Maaf, habis lucu sih," jawab Sakura jujur.

Mereka pun kembali menelusuri hutan tersebut. Namun mendadak dari arah semak belukar, sesosok makhluk muncul dan hampir menerkam Sakura, kalau Naruto tidak mendorongnya, untuk menyelematkan dirinya dari cakaran makhluk tersebut. Melihat hal tersebut Sasuke langsung melakukan _hand seal_.

"**Katon: Endan!"**

Makhluk yang hampir menerkam Sakura itu tampak kelabakan terkena peluru api dari Sasuke. Dan ternyata makhluk itu adalah induk beruang cokelat yang tadi, karena di belakangnya muncul anak beruang yang muncul tadi.

Sasuke mendengus mengetahui hal itu. Beberapa menit kemudian api yang dihasilkan dari peluru api mulai padam di tubuh beruang cokelat itu. Kali ini Naruto yang melakukan _hand seal_.

"**Fuuton: Reppushou!"**

Beruang itu terdorong karena serangan dari Naruto. Membuatnya terhempas dan menabrak pohon. Kemudian beruang itu pun memilih kabur, setelah terkena serangan dari Naruto, diikuti anaknya di belakang.

"Sudah kubilang bukan jangan sekali-kali dekati anak beruang," ungkap Sasuke.

"Maaf...ah Naruto kau terkena cakaran dari beruang cokelat itu!" ujar Sakura kaget melihat jaket oranye Naruto robek dan darah tercetak di jaketnya.

"Cepat buka jaketmu!" perintah Sakura. Naruto menuruti Sakura dan langsung melepas jaketnya. Menyisahkan kaus hitam lengan pendek. Sakura mengambil sesuatu dari tas pinggang miliknya. Sekantong kapas, alkohol dan obat merah.

Ia membersihkan luka cakaran itu. Naruto meringis saat membersihkan luka dengan kapas dan alkohol.

"Tahan sedikit!"

Lalu Sakura memberikan obat merah pada Naruto dan menutup luka cakarannya dengan perban miliknya. Bisa dibilang Sakura selalu membawa benda-benda itu, jika terjadi sesuatu dalam misi.

"Oke selesai."

"Terima kasih."

"Aku yang harusnya berterima kasih, karena kalau kau tidak mendorongku, aku pasti yang akan terkena cakaran beruang tadi."

"Kalau sudah selesai, ayo segera pergi. Karena sudah senja," ajak Sasuke dan hanya ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Sakura, serta Naruto.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka sampai di luar hutan. Di sana mereka telah di sambut oleh Kakashi yang sedang asyik dengan buku novel mencurigakannya.

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?" tanya Kakashi.

"Banyak kejadian, nanti saja kalau sudah makan malam ceritanya," jawab Sakura.

"Sebelum aku ingin bilang kalau berhasil menemukanku. Tapi aku belum bisa memberikan hadiah misi ini untuk kalian, karena aku punya pertanyaan untuk kalian. Kalau kalian bisa menjawab, baru akan memberikan hadiahnya untuk kalian."

"Apa lagi memangnya?" tanya Sasuke terlihat sudah kelelahan dengan misi ini. Sebenarnya Sakura dan Naruto juga sudah lelah sih.

"Apa yang bisa kalian pelajari setelah melakukan misi ini?" tanya Kakashi. Masing-masing dari tim tujuh memancarkan raut wajah yang berbeda, saat mendengar pertanyaan dari Kakashi. Naruto terlihat bingung. Sakura terlihat sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus saja mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Naruto apa kau mengerti pertanyaanku?" tanya Kakashi. Naruto menggeleng.

"Kau dapat apa saja dari misi ini?" tanya Kakashi menjelaskannya pada Naruto.

"Yang kudapat?" Kakashi mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan dari Naruto.

"Itu...aku tidak hiiiidup sennnndiri...aku maaaasih punya...teeeeman, ya teman," jawab Naruto.

"Aku mengerti, sebagai Shinobi kita tidak bisa bekerja sendiri, kita tetap butuh bantuan orang lain. Saat Naruto sakit, ia membutuhkan aku dan Sakura untuk merawatnya. Saat menangkap ikan karena Naruto membantuku, ikan yang kami dapat jadi ada banyak. Saat seekor beruang muncul, kalau kami tidak saling bekerja sama mengalahkannya, mungkin beruang itu tidak akan lari dan malah melukai kami," ujar Sasuke mentranslatekan maksud dari kata-kata Naruto.

"Ia, untuk itulah setiap Shinobi dibentuk sebuah tim. Dengan dibentuknya tim Shinobi, segala misi yang diterima mau sulit atau mudah, pasti akan mudah dilaksanakan. Ibarat sapu lidi, jika hanya satu tidak akan bisa dipakai untuk menyapu halaman. Tapi jika ribuan, maka semua sampah akan bersih," tambah Sakura.

"Benar. Jadi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura, walaupun kalian dibenci seluruh dunia, kalian masih saling memiliki satu sama lainnya. Untuk itu kalian harus saling bantu dan tolong menolong. Ingat orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih buruk dari sampah masyarakat, mengerti!" ujar Kakashi menasihati ketiga anak tersebut dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Lalu mana hadiahnya?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Hadiahnya ini," ujar Kakashi seraya memberikan tiga lembar kertas pada Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ini kan?!" ungkap Sakura tidak percaya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan langsung memasukkan kertas itu saku celananya. Seperti tidak peduli dengan hadiah pemberian Kakashi. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Matanya seolah mengatakan 'benda apa ini?'

"Ini apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu Naruto, itu tiket makan gratis di restoran termahal di desa ini," jawab Sakura dan langsung membuat mata Naruto berbinar saat itu tiket makan gratis. Seolah benda itu adalah sebuah harta karun.

"Dan kalian besok dibebaskan misi ataupun latihan, jadi besok kalian bisa memakainya," tambah Kakashi.

"Huwaaa... ya sudah besok kita berangkat sama-sama saja!" ajak Sakura dan hanya ditanggapi anggukan semangat Naruto.

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke.

Hari itu Naruto kembali mendapatkan pelajaran baru. Walaupun hidupnya sangat sulit, jika ada teman disampingnya, maka ia akan tetap bahagia.

*****TBC*****

**A/n:**

**Naruto ngomongnya lebih tepatnya nadanya dipanjangkan, karena sambil mengingat-ngingat kata-kata yang pengen diomonginnya... makanya hurufnya dibikin banyak**

**Spesial Thanks :**

**akimari13, YutaUke, vladimir arrie, Arum Junnie, Taskia Hatake46, AN Narra, .104, SyifaCute**


End file.
